sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Light Episode 12 / Transcript
It seemed to be a sunny day in spring, some children were playing on the streets or between the houses. It was an early morning as a young boy, who was strongly resembling a younger version of Loo, was walking down the streets. He spots a girl that seems to be drawing something on the stones. He taps her on her back. “Hey there!”, he said happily. The girl turned around. She first jumped in surprise but then smile. “Who are you?”, she wondered. The boy smiled and answered, “My name’s Loo!”, in a happy tone. “Isn’t that a nickname?”, the girl wondered in a curious tone. “No! It’s my name!”, Loo shook his head and saw a woman coming their way. It seemed to be the girl’s mother. She grabbed the girl’s hand and said strictly, “You shouldn’t leave Mommy’s side just like that!” The girl then turned around again and said waving, “My name’s Mie!” “Can we go to the lake?!”, the little Loo asked as he was on the outside with his mother and his father. “Of course we can, if you want to.”, answered his mother with a gentle smile. However, as they were about to reach the lake was talking about, an emergency call interrupted them and everyone else around the three. “Please look for high places. An unexpected flood will catch this community in a few minutes.” The call warned. It was repeated about three times until it stopped and the people started running to get away from the streets. “Let’s go!”, Loo’s father looked to one of the bigger towers of the community and nodded at himself. “Can’t we just teleport?”, wondered Loo confused. “We could, but we don’t know how many people are there yet. There might not be enough space for everyone.”, his mother replied calmly. She then grabbed his arm and started following Aziz, Loo’s father. While they were running, Loo spotted the girl he has met this morning. “Wait! She is…”, he said worried but stopped, as he realized she was not running away at all. The girl was admiring the flowers that were growing on some of the bushes. At the other side of the bushes, Loo could see the girl’s mother, who was calling Mie’s name. However, it seemed like she couldn’t hear her. Loo then let go of his mother’s hand, who was turning around and shouted, “Loo!” “Kalena!”, Aziz turned around and watched the little Loo running towards the flower bushes. He grabbed Mie’s hand, just got slightly scared as Loo dragged her with him and ran with her behind the bushes. Then suddenly, the girl was gone and an enormous wave was heading towards the community, it got closer to the little Loo, who just started at it in fear. Then, Loo opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around. It was his room. His room he had been given by Kumiko about three years ago. He was on earth. “A nightmare.”, he mumbled and sounded white revealed while saying it. OPENING The next morning, Diamond was already awake when Loo came downstairs. “Good morning.”, she said with a gentle smile. She looked at him for quite a while. “... What?”, he wondered confused. “Are you alright? You seem sleepier than usually.” She mumbled in a curious tone. “Me? I’m fine. I just had a bad dream.”, he mumbled and turned away. “I’m gonna make breakfast!”, Diamond announced happily. “But you are sure strange today. It might be early in the morning, but you seem quieter than ever.”, she added quite worried. “And it doesn’t seem like you plan on telling me what kind of bad dream it was.”, she added. “It was a bad dream. Isn’t that all that matters?”, Loo answered mumbling. “Loo.”, Diamond said strict, “I know.”, Loo sighed. “Then why aren’t you talking to me?”, she wondered worried. “It’s just a nightmare I have since I was a child. It’s okay. It’ll go away. It always did.”, Loo answered calmly. However, this didn’t seem to help Diamond with calming down. She sighed. “Alright. Let’s change the topic for now.”, she added and turned around. “The others want to meet at 10 am at the Feather Castle.”, she announced with her normal, calm voice. “10 am?” Loo mumbled and looked at the clock. “I should’ve stayed in bed longer.”, he sighed as he realized it was only 8:45 am. Diamond could not help and had to laugh at his statement. “Does anyone else wonder why we haven’t been attacked lately?”, Ruby wondered. She and the others had gathered at the Feather Plaza, the place right in front of the Feather Castle. “Why are you the one to ask the question? Shouldn’t you be the one to be happy about that?”, Emerald was looking away from Ruby, yet could help to make a joke about the situation. “I am happy!”, Ruby protected herself and crossed her arms. “I’m just worried about what they might have planned for the eight of us.” She added with a serious tone. “Yeah, I have to agree with Ruby.”, Amber nodded at herself and looked at the castle. “You don’t stay away for that long without having a plan to return.” She added thinking. “Could you guys at least try to have normal conversations? I - a normal person - am trying to concentrate.”, Complained Chris as he turned around. He was holding his camera and it seemed like he was trying to take pictures of the Feather Castle. “You? A normal person?! You must be kidding!”, Sapphire said and started laughing. “Very funny.”, sighed Chris a little annoyed. “I’m surprised it didn’t come from Loo.”, he then admitted and turned around. “What are you doing anyway?” Rubellit wondered curious. “I’m taking photos of the castle.”, answered Chris. “Stating the obvious…” Amethyst mumbled in return. “He’s trying to get an internship at the Blue Sky Photo studio.”, Topaz explained the matter to her friends in a calm tone. “That’s why.”, Ruby sighed as she finally understood his behavior. “First category is environment!”, added Chris energetically. “What’s the second category then?”, Diamond wondered as she and Loo arrived at the Plaza. “Ah, Diamond. Good morning.”, Emerald greeted her with a gentle smile. “What took the two of you so long?”, Chris wondered calmly. “Waking up.”, replied Loo without even trying to put much effort in his answer. “When did he wake up?”, Amber asked curiously and looked at Diamond, who answered, “More than an hour ago.” “That early?”, Topaz wondered surprised. “I’m impressed.”, she added and nodded at herself. “So, did we meet up to watch Chris making pictures of the town?”, Ruby asked in a sarcastic tone. “No.”, Chris said strict, “I need some models for the second category.”, he explained. “Models? Well, then…”, Amber started laughing. “Not the modern association of models!”, Chris sighed and shook his head. Rubellit turned around. She looked at Loo for a while and then said, “Loo, you are so silent today, it is almost scary.” She sounded a bit worried when she said it, bud didn’t receive another answer rather than Loo shrugging at her statement. “He had a bad dream and he doesn’t want to talk about it.” Diamond explained calmly, and put her hand behind her back. “Ah, I don’t want to be caught up in one of your dramas again.” Amber sighed. “One of our dramas?”, Diamond and Loo wondered together and both sounded quite upset. “I’m not in a relationship. So it can get pretty plain listening to your lovely dovely dramas.”, she said with a very honest tone. “That was very honest.”, Emerald giggled slightly. “You pointed out that he’s quite calm today. So don’t complain about us.”, Diamond replied pouty. “You made Dia pout.”, Loo mumbled quite impressed. “I’m usually the only one to do that.” A great bright purple colored whirlwind appeared in front of the Feather Castle, while everyone was chatting. “Uh, guys.”, Chris mumbled confused as he looked at the castle. “Yeah, that’s something to ‘uh, guys.’ about.”, Rubellit nodded as she saw the whirlwind right in front of her. “That looks like a portal.”, Loo mumbled as he took a closer look. “And it’s opening right now.” “It’s opening?! Now?!”, the girls shouted surprised. The whirlwind in front of the girls got bigger and bigger until it revealed a hole inside, where a person stepped through. Chris, who had no chance to protect himself, jumped back, trying to find a save spot. The girls stood up, looking at the silhouette of the person who stepped though the portal. Right after the person fully arrived on earth, the portal behind him disappeared again. The person was smiling, yet not doing anything. “A portal like that can never mean anything good!”, Ruby nodded at the others and together, they shouted, “Magical Rainbow Paint Over!”, while Rubellit and Amethyst called “Double Rainbow Painting!” As everyone was transformed, they introduced themselves as “Everyone's dreams and the rainbow colored miracle! Guardian Angels of the Sky!” While the girls were transforming, Loo took a closer look at their opponent and got quite scared by it. “Wait.”, he mumbled shocked, but the girls either didn’t hear him or just didn’t want to. The person who just stepped out the portal laughed for a second when the girls actually started attacking him. “Water!” Guardian Angel Azure called and summoned her Katana. Then, she swung it once and released a big wave that was heading towards the person at a very fast pace. However, he had no problem neutralizing the attack. He channeled some of his powers and cut through the water with a blast of wind. The girls were surprised by that but that didn’t stop them from attacking. Crimson and Sienna decided to attack together. Sienna shot an arrow from her Twin Blade, while Crimson used a normal attack and threw fire towards the man’s direction. Both attacks have been neutralized; Crimson’s fire was stopped by the power of water, while Sienna’s arrow has been stopped a wall that suddenly grew in front of him. Then, Saffron attacked next; she summoned a lightning and led it towards his direction. However, before anyone could have reacted, the attack has been cut through by Loo. “Stop it!!”, he shouted and stopped right in front of the person, holding his left arm in front of the girls, while threatening the man with his sword. “That must be an impressive group if you decide to attack me.”, he said calmly. “Of course I would attack you if you do something stupid like that!!”, Loo shouted in an angry voice. “Why would you attack them?”, Loo sighed and retreated. “Ah, Loo that was close, we would have almost purified him.” Lavender sighed and she and Heather showed their Dulcet Rods. “I don’t think you can purify someone that is not evil.”, suggested Loo with thoughtful expressions. “We could try it on you. Maybe you will stop doing silly things.”, said Azure jokingly. “I don’t think that is possible.”, the man behind Loo mumbled. “Maybe you could try purifying my father after all. He’s sure deserve it for that stupid action right now.”, Loo sighed and slightly turned around. “Oh wait. Father?!”, Crimson shouted surprised. “It’s something new, usually people who see us together, always say I look a lot like you.”, Loo looked up to Aziz very unimpressed. “What a plot twist.”, Chris sighed. “Man, did you have to scare me like that? And why did you attack them?” “I didn’t attack them. I just blocked any of their attacks.”, Azizi put a hand on his chest, trying to protect himself. “Yeah, but you also didn’t tell us you are not evil.”, mumbled Sienna and sounded a little bit upset. “Ah, what a splendid power.”, meanwhile, Karalas was watching the happening. He observed the complete fight and what happened after that. He started to smile. “These Kamonians sure have impressive powers. I need it.” He shouted and jumped down the Feather Castle-Tower he was sitting on. He was aiming for Aziz. Loo jumped in front of Aziz to protect him from Karalas’ attack. However, Guardian Angels Whitney jumped in front of them, midway before Karalas could have attacked anyone and timed her attack so that she would hit Karalas with her punch right when the impact is the biggest. The impact has powerful enough to blow Karalas away from the group again. Even though he was overwhelmed by the attack, Karalas shouted, “I will return!!” “That was close.”, Aziz sighed. “You can be happy that Dia didn’t attack you, no element can stop time after all.”, Loo said strictly, yet sounded quite proud. “Dia…?” Aziz mumbled confused. “Haven’t you told them?”, Whitney then mumbled as she was looking at Loo with a smile. Loo smiled and answered quite embarrassed, “I didn’t know how yet.” Whitney sighed but also smiled as she undid her transformation. “Maybe you should now.”, she put her hand on Loo’s shoulder. “I will.” Loo answered and leant forward and kissed her on her cheek. “That’s a very direct way of letting people know.”, Diamond whispered. “And we’re stuck in the lovely drama again.”, Amber sighed but was obviously joking. Aziz, however, was just standing next to them, unable to say something until he said, “No! Loo’s just a child!” “I turned 18 this month.”, surprised by the reaction, Loo didn’t know how to react himself and looked surprised at his father. “Oh yeah, it’s march. But legal age is 19.”, Aziz mumbled. “Legal age is 16.”, corrected Sapphire. “What’s that got anything to do with it tho? They are in love and that’s it.”, Emerald wondered. “In Kamon it’s 19. And I just never thought Loo’d fall in love.”, Aziz sighed. “Maybe you should stop seeing me as a seven year old…”, Loo mumbled a bit upset. “Maybe… maybe we should go somewhere else to discuss this?”, Ruby wondered as she observed the conversation. “I feel left out. Let me be part of your conversation, please!”, she added jokingly. “I don’t want you to be part of my conversations if you’re as goofy as now.”, Loo sighed. “I take everything back. You are not silent today. You are even moodier than ever.”, Rubellit pointed out while pointing at Loo. “If you are more annoying than usual…”, Loo sighed. “At least you are talking now. Maybe wanna share that nightmare now?”, Diamond asked nicely as she put her hands on her back and tilted her head. “Nightmare? Did it return?”, Aziz wondered and sounded very worried when he heard about it. “The nightmare about the flood, yes.”, Loo mumbled, yet nodded at his father’s question. The group then returned to the mansion that belonged to Diamond’s mother. “Grandma, where are you heading to?” Diamond said as she saw her grandmother getting ready to leave. “Ah, don’t worry about me, honey. I’m just going to see some old friends.” Kumiko said with a smile and noticed Aziz. “It is Loo’s father.”, Diamond said calmly. “Yes, I had guessed that.”, Kumiko answered and left. “She had guessed that…”, Loo repeated it and sounded quite annoyed. “When your father is around, you sure sound like a child.”, Amethyst said impressed, while Rubellit slightly giggled. “I guess if grandma is gone, we can use the living room to talk.” Diamond suggested. “If you don’t want to be part of our lovely dovely drama tho…” Diamond put her hands on her back and smiled. The smile was both cute and wicked. “No way I’m gonna miss embarrassing childhood moments of our Prince.” Sapphire said laughing. “Amber was the one complaining after all.”, Topaz nodded at herself. “Spending time with Loo changed you.”, Amber ignored their comments and sat down. “Why did Chris not come with us again?”, Rubellit then wondered. “He has something to do. More important than Loo’s nightmare.”, Topaz explained calmly. “Loo’s had that one nightmare since he was five years old. And it always centers around the same happening. Something that happened to our family in the past. Or to be exact, that happened to Loo. When we were heading to a small lake close to our house, an emergency call occurred, warning us of an enormous wave that was heading towards our community. We hurried to get a save spot, but when Loo saw a little girl, who didn’t hear the call, he separated himself from us.”, Aziz explained. “Her mother was very close and none of you did hear me when I was trying to tell you about her. I have no sense of danger so I just ran towards her, without thinking what could happen to me.”, Loo added in a very calm tone. “The girl was saved but the tides swallowed Loo. We weren’t far away, so I used my power to split the tides as good as possible and Kalena grabbed Loo.”, Aziz further explained. “That’s the nightmare. But for him, it always ends with his memory. He can’t know after all what happened afterwards, only that he survived.” “And that I never got close to water after that!”, Loo added strictly. The girls sighed. “That’s no embarrassing childhood moment…” Sapphire mumbled. “No wonder you are afraid of water now.”, Ruby said realizing. “But you saved the girl.”, Diamond added calmly. “But never learnt how to swim for that.”, Loo answered, he sounded a little unpleased by the fact. “I’m gonna lift the mood.” Rubellit whispered to Amethyst, who nodded. “So then, you can actually control the elements?!”, she stood up and pointed at Aziz. “I’m a protector of lives, I have to.” Aziz replied calmly. “It’s sure nice…” Rubellit sat down again. “Why did you come to earth anyway?”, Amethyst then wondered. “If that sounded rude, I’m sorry.”, she added and sounded a bit worried. “I came here to see how Loo’s doing. He’s been gone for about three years after all.”, Aziz explained. “But how did you make Catastrophe believe you?” Loo wondered. “For one thing, I’m a Zeremk. You can do much with that name. For another, I convinced him that I would help him. Which I never intended anyway. I’m a good actor, if that’s what you want to hear.” Aziz further explained. “After all these earth humans took my son away from me. I have to get my revenge.”, he added jokingly. “I’m glad I know that you don’t trust Catastrophe. Because that is actually a good reason to come to earth and attack the Angels…”, Loo mumbled and shook his head. “Now… I can understand why you wouldn’t want to talk about the dream now.”, Diamond admitted and put her head on Loo’s shoulder. “Don’t feel bad for being worried.”, Loo answered calmly and smiled at her. “I can’t believe it.” Aziz mumbled. “My son’s got a girlfriend.” ENDING Category:Transcripts